fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer's Esoterism
|kanji= 神右手堕極星の暗黒覚醒(ルシファー·エソテイズム) |rōmaji= Rushifā Esoterizumu |type= Black Arts Caster Magic Lost Magic Darkness Magic Light Magic Unison Raid Angel Magic Arcanemagoria Subspecies Magic |user= Various }} Lucifer's Esoterism (神右手堕極星の暗黒覚醒(ルシファー·エソテイズム) , Rushifā Esoterizumu; lit. meaning "Dark Awakening of the Fallen Pole Star of God's Right Hand") is considered to be one of the most terrifying forms that the Black Arts has to offer, rooted in the origins of the divine itself; it also doubles as a spell, being derived from both Light Magic and Darkness Magic — two opposing forces that normally don't intermingle unless its done on the Divine Will of the ruler of Empyrean himself. This makes it unique in nature, being one of the few dual-element magics existing outside of Slayer Magic. Not only that, it's because of this fact that it's seen as a form of Subspecies Magic. It's revered as the first and strongest form of Arcanemogria — an estranged form of magic exclusive to Demons. According to many of the Angel race, this certain form represents one of the most terrible events in human history that the heavens ever faced — the "Great Divide of Heavenly Revolution" (天大革命の生死界, Tendai Kakumei no Seishikai); it was an event that nearly caused the total annihilation of Empyrean & all those residing within. However, according to other sources, it represented a fight for free will and independence, no longer wanting to be bound by the strict and absolute laws that keep Empyrean in motion. Not only that, it signified the desire to be human, who have the privilege to follow their innate desires without restraint. Used throughout various times in history, it caused a great deal of destruction — leading to the untimely extinction of various species & the downfall of various civilizations; this caused it to be dubbed as "The Heavenly Downfall Spell" (天瓦解の呪文, Tengakai no Jumon) by many of its witnesses and victims. This caused it to be abhorred by many and its users hunted down & killed as a result. Though the information is preserved due to said users' efforts, it currently unknown how many users currently exist. Interestingly enough, it follows nearly the same logic as Angel Magic; this is due to the form deriving from divine origins and Angel Magic being a supposed contract between the spiritual & material planes. It's said that those who were able to wield such magic were hailed as divine beings in their own right. It would also make sense that Angel Magic would be used as a basis since the being it was modeled after was formerly an angel. It's later discovered that the spell is incomplete, a single user bringing out a fraction of the technique's power. The true power of this spell can be invoked when the powers of four extremely powerful entities, all of whom mastered light & darkness to an extent, combine their magical powers together while synchronizing with each other; this is due to them fully comprehending and ascending to the same level of immense power as the being the spell is based off of. This lets the spell take on its true form. It's because of this fact that it can be seen as a form of Unison Raid — one of the most extremely potent forms of magic known to exist. Origins This spell was modeled and named after the very being who instigated the great & bloody event, causing over half of the celestial beings in Empyrean to fall in the aftermath, thus turning them into Ashuras as a result — Lucifer, who was feared as the mightiest being with the greatest authority in Empyrean — second only to the Supreme One. It's unknown when this spell came about, but its rumored that it was crafted by using the immense power that remained in the fallen angel's corpse after his initial demise by the Supreme One himself. Not only that, it's said that the spell was ironically created by humans; specifically, an ancient cult that venerated fallen angels after learning the "truth" from said beings. It's said that the spell took many years to develop and perfect, using various information on both Light Magic and various forms of the Black Arts. After hundreds of years have passed that this spell was finally perfected, being able to be utilized for various purposes. It's recorded that this spells was used in many ancient wars between races, having the ability to utterly annihilate all those that dare oppose it and its user. This is similar to another spell of considerable power — both having the ability to cause cataclysms on a grand-scale. However, because of the power it possessed, it caused many of its users to be hunted down and killed by various others — hoping to wipe out the technique from existence. In a desperate attempt to preserve the spell's secrets, the users recorded all information pertaining to it in various books, runes, and other artifacts — casting various spells and curses on them that prevent it from being destroyed. Then, they scattered such items to various parts of the world. This serves as a fail-safe, wanting others who want to learn about the "truth" or cause mayhem in Lucifer's name to discover and continue to circulate it around the world. It's known that there are various users in the current era — Etherious, Humans, Ashuras, Fallen Angels, and those of similar ilk, who have obtained the spell & are able to utilize it effectively. Not only that, they became savvy to the events that happened in times past. Thus, there were some who become newfound followers of one of the first and most infamous of Fallen Angels that creation has ever known — re-instating cults that continually venerated him and all that he did. Description 25% Power 50% Power True Form Trivia *Like all powerful spells, this is limited to two per user. *This spell came about after the author went to a bible class some time ago. *Due to the nature of this spell, it follows the trope Light Is Not Good. :*The author considers this to be ironically perfect, as some see Lucifer as a corrupting influence while other venerate him as one of the greatest angels in creation. *The event related to this spell, "Great Divide of Heavenly Revolution", is derived from the same rebellion that happened in the bible — which caused one-third of the heavenly host to fall in the aftermath. *The name of this spell is based on the ideas that Lucifer had on free will & independence for most, if not all of his kind — wanting be like the race that he's served for such a long time. *The author notes that the spell can be used w/out the need to master neither Light Magic nor Darkness Magic. However, he would suggest that it would best to give it to a character who's mastered both magics (or possible subspecies and/or variants) as it improves their chances of mastering it — especially on their first try, as they are able to master the spell's basic principles concerning both elements. Category:Black Arts Category:Spell Category:Ancient Spell Category:Light Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Dual-Elemental Magic Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Unison Raid Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World